There have been devices that recognize a graphic drawn by a user on a touch screen and a gesture of the user (hereinafter referred to as “motion”), and output characters or character strings, or execute special processing based on the recognized motion. For example, in a case where character strings are output, the devices check a graphic entered by a user with feature information of the graphic previously stored in a dictionary, and output a character string associated with the feature information that is closest to the entered graphic.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a handwritten character string recognizing method for recognizing character strings input by handwriting.